Worlds Apart
by Alexial Malfoy
Summary: What happens when Blaise and Hermione are stuck together as HeadBoy and Girl? Being moved to another profile because a friend and I are writing it together. Now found at Besh'n'Lella
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recogonize. They belong to the wonderful J.K.R. _

**

* * *

**

**Worlds Apart**

"Hermione, you're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up." Ron shouted from the window of the compartment he had saved.

"I'll be right there," I responded.

Rolling my eyes, I bid my parents good-bye. Going into my 7th and final year at Hogwarts, I knew everything would be different. I had been made HeadGirl. No one knew who the HeadBoy was, although I had heard that Draco Malfoy had turned it down. I dragged my trunk behind me as I made my way to the Heads compartment.

"Watch it Mudblood," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"What, to good for HeadBoy?" I retorted.

Finally, he gave up and continued to find a compartment. Walking into the Heads compartment, I didn't even look to see if the HeadBoy was there or not, I just threw my stuff onto the shelf, and sat down. Facing away from the door, I glanced around the empty compartment, and settled into the seat. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that we had left Kings Cross about an hour ago.

_Was I really staring at Malfoy that long?He did look good though._

Sighing, I shook that last thought from my head. I would not think about the bloody ferret as anything other than that, a ferret. Closing my eyes, I almost didn't hear him come in.

"Asleep already Granger? Life with the muggles that hard?"

I barely heard the voice because it was so soft and quiet.

_There's no way that voice could belong to a Slytherin, espically not Malfoy. This might be better than I thought._

Slowly, I sat up straighter and turned to look who had entered. Sitting across from me was none other than Blaise Zabini. My jaw dropped. How could I get stuck with the only person in the school worse than Malfoy himself?

"Zabini."

"Granger."

"How'd you get Head? Everyone else turn it down?"

"Bite me."

"Fuck off."

"Aww, the Mudblood has a mouth on her."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled a book out of my trunk. I was not going to sit here the entire way to Hogwarts listening to him insult me, nor would I continue to insult him. I was better than that.

_Damn, how did I get lucky enough to get to live with probably the hottest guy in school for an entire year. He is better than Malfoy. Nicer body, more muscular, and probably a better personality too._

I threw my book down, I was getting aggrivated at my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't because I would be living with him for the entire year. It was hard not to apprieciate his lean body though. Sighing, I grabbed my uniform and robes and went to go change. Before I got out the door, I heard Blaise mutter:

"This will prove to be an interesting year. A very interesting year."

I didn't even look back, or acknowledge that I had heard him. Even though I knew that he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Worlds Apart**_

_Chapter 2_

I managed the rest of the train ride quite simply: I hid. I know, not the thing for the HeadGirl to do, but I couldn't handle Blaise's constant staring. I didn't feel like talking to Ron and Harry, and God forbid if I ran into Malfoy...again. When we reached Hogsmeade, I made sure everyone got off of the train and into the carriages, and led the first years to Hagrid, with the help of Zabini, of course. I knew it would be impossible to avoid him, but a girl can try, can't she?

When we had made sure everyone was in the carriages, I walked towards the Head's carriage. Stepping into the carriage, I sat patiently waiting for Blaise. After a few minutes, he climbed into the carriage.

"Sorry, I was detained."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just a normal spat between Draco and Pansy." He responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I looked down. I really didn't want to get into Draco Malfoy's personal life.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Almost as soon as the carriage stopped, Blaise got up and opened the door for me to get out.

"I almost forgot, you missed the briefing of our duties. But I can tell you about them in the common room after dinner."

"Yeah. We should probably get inside. You know as well as I do that the feast won't start until Dumbledore makes his speech, and introduces us. They have probably started the sorting by now, though." I replied.

As we made our way to the Great Hall, I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at him.

_He is so much better than Malfoy. I wonder why Malfoy turned HeadBoy down? I must remember to ask Blaise later._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that Blaise was about three paces ahead of me.

"Zabini, wait up!" I called.

He looked to each side of him.

"Granger, what happened? I thought you were beside me."

"Meh...I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"I knew you always fawned over me."

"Gods, Zabini. You're more egotistical than Malfoy." I retorted.

"I think you just hurt my feelings, Granger." He joked.

"Yeah right, you don't have any feelings."

Rolling my eyes, I stepped into the Great Hall, unnoticed by everyone except Harry and Ginny. Quickly, I went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Fortunately, the sorting hadn't started yet, but the Sorting Hat had already sung it's song. I slid in between Harry and Ron and waited for the sorting to begin.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool." Professor McGonngall's voice sould be heard throughout the room. She was standing in front of an extremely nervous looking group of first years.

"Alvarez, Hannah."

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted.

The entire Gryffindor table clapped as the sorting continued. Before long, the Sorting was over, with Blaise's little brother, Vinny, getting sorted into Slytherin.

"Imagine that," Ron muttered as soon as the Hat had placed him in Slytherin.

"Ronald," I reprimanded him, "leave the poor boy alone."

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up, and the entire hall got quiet.

"Welcome back previous students. And welcome new students. A new year has hit Hogwarts. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits. Mr. Filch has also added a few other things to the list as well, I will not bore you with all of the items, but make sure that you read them. They are posted in all of the common rooms, as well as the bulletin board. Also, before we eat, I would like to introduce our new Heads. Headboy, Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin. And Headgirl, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor."

As the school erupted into shouts and claps, the food appeared on the tables. Looking around the table, I saw everyone already digging into the delicious food that was before us.

After the feats was over, Dumbledore once again stood up to make his second speech.

"Well, now that you are all full, you should get up to your rooms and get ready for bed. Prefects, lead your house mates to your common rooms. Hermione, Blaise, I would like a word before you two leave."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. But it will be worth it... I promise. Thanks to those that reviewed!

Twitchy the Squirrel: Blaise will be fannon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm switching POV's in the middle of this chapter. It won't be in first person anymore...it was getting annoying to write in, and made for longer periods between updates.**

* * *

**_Worlds Apart_**

_Chapter 3_

After making sure everyone was out of the Great Hall, and on their way to the common rooms, Blaise and I made our way to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemondrops," Blaise said to the gargoyle.

Slowly, the statue turned around, revealing a winding staircase up to Dumbledore's office. Stepping onto the staircase, I waited for Blaise to get on behind me so we could begin the journey upwards. Upon reaching the top, the door to the circular room was open, so we walked inside.

"Ah, Hermione, Blaise. I'm glad you're here. Miss Granger, I believe you missed the meeting about your Head duties, so whilst you are here, I will fill you in. You and Mr. Zabini will need to patrol the corridors every night, along with the fifth and sixth year Prefects. You two will be in charge of making sure that each Prefect knows which corridors they are suppsed to patrol, and who their partner is. Also, you will be in charge of all of the balls that we have throughout the year. I will let you know atleast three months prior to each one, so that you have time to plan. But don't worry, I will arrange for a band or dj, just tell me what you would like. There will need be be a minimum of one Prefect and Heads meeting per month. Any questions? No? Good. Your common room is located under the Great Hall, just west of the Kitchens. It is gaurded by a portrait of the four founders. Your password is Gobbstones. You two may head off to bed, if you have no questions."

Blaise and Hermione said their goodbyes to the Headmaster and silently made their way to their commons. As they neared the kitchens and their room, Hermione wondered what her room would look like.

As they stood in front of the portrait leading to the common room, the founders started to whisper amoungst themselves about the unlikely pair in front of them.

"Gobbstones" Blasie said to the four.

Blaise walked into the common room as soon as the portrait swung open. Walkign in behind him, Hermione's jaw dropped at her lush surroundings. The room was decorated richly in deep reds and sparkling silvers.

"What mudblood, never seen such luxury?" Blaise sneered.

Hermione's eyes flashed to his smirking face. With a fire in her eyes, she calmly walked over to him, and slapped hard across the face.

"Watch it mudblood." Blaise said, his voice icy.

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs to her room, turning back around, she looked him dead in the eye and said:

"And wipe that damn smirk off your face. It clashes horribly with the bruise." With that, she walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Women and their bloody moods." Blaise muttered.

"Fuck off Zabini, I heard that." Hermione screamed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm already working on the next one. Hopefully it will be up by next week at the latest, not making any promises though. Thanks to all those that reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Worlds Apart**_

_Chapter 4_

"Granger get down here. Dinner's in five minutes," Blaise yelled from the couch.

"I'm not hungry," was Hermione's muffled reply.

"Fine, well I'm going. But don't forget we have rounds at nine."

With that, Blaise walked over to the portrait and slammed the door. He quietly walked back to the couch and laid down. If Hermione was like the other girls he knew, she would come down after she was sure that he had left. Blaise was starting to fall asleep when he heard the faint sound of a door closing and footsteps on the stairs. Slowly, rising up so that he could see her, Blaise never expected to see that she had been crying. Laying back down before she could see him, he pretended to be asleep.

Walking over to their mini kitchen, Hermione put on water to make tea. Slowly, she made her way over the the couch that Blaise occupied. When she saw him, she knew that he wasn't sleeping and that he had seen her. But being the person that she was, she quietly walked over to him and sat down on the couch. Leaning over him, she gently shook him.

"What?" He muttered groggily.

"Oh, come of it, you weren't really sleeping."

"Damn Granger, you're good." He replied.

"So, why did you stay?"Hermione asked.

"I didn't fell like dealing with everyone. Besides, if I went and you didn't, then your 'Golden Trio' boys will think that I have you locked up."

Slowly, Hermione went to sit on the couch opposite Blaise. Gazing into the fire, she began to think about the day's events.

"Hermione," Blaise's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, "we'd better head out for rounds."

Hermione silently got up from her place on the couch and walked to her dorm room to grab her cloak and shoes. A few minutes later, she walked back out to find Blaise actually asleep on the couch. After mentally arguing with her self for a while, she decided that she could do rounds alone. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him. She knew what guys were like when they were awoken.

Tip-toeing out of the portrait hole, Hermione headed up to the fifth floor corridor where she and Blaise were supposed to patrol. About halfway up the stairs, she realized that she had forgotten her wand. Turning around to go back to the common room, she bumped into something hard. Before she could scream from suprise, a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffie...I know. Haha, you all have to wait. But it shouldn't be long.

Devon: No you're not going to find out early...unless I don't have my geometry done...again. And it's different from what I had originally planned, so you don't know yet! And I'm not using all of your ideas.


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry about the insanely long wait. Unfortunately I lost everything I had on this story, but I am in the process of re-writing it. I can't promise you anything on the time limits between updates, or when I will get the next chapter finished because my schedule is insane right now. But I am on break, so hopefully I will get atleast one done and up. Again, sorry about the wait.**


End file.
